


How To Prepare For A Guest - A Werewolf's Guide

by AsagiStilinski



Series: Across Skies And Cyber Lines [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Laura Hale, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Anxiety, Cosplay, Fluff, Humor, Internet Friends, Long Distance Relationship, M/M, Meeting for the first time, Social Anxiety, Werewolves are still a thing, Writer Derek, lots of mentions of Captain Swan and Hannigram, obscene amount of fandom references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 21:19:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4850897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles have been indescribably close for five years now, the thing is... they've never met in person, the stars have finally aligned and Stiles is coming home from college.... but ofcourse nothing is ever that easy and his living arrangements have a snafu, prompting Laura to invite him to stay with her and Derek for a week, it sounds fantastic, that is, if Derek can survive preparing for the visit first</p><p>Or</p><p>The ten things Derek does in preparation of meeting Stiles for the first time and the one thing Stiles does in preparation for meeting Derek for the first time</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Prepare For A Guest - A Werewolf's Guide

**Author's Note:**

> **UNBETA'D**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> This is for my darling freind, RP partner, writing buddy, and fellow Sterek shipper, Nicole, who after five years of online shenanigans is FINALLY coming to see me for the first time tommorrow!
> 
> This is based on the true story of how my mom and I have been chasing our tails for the better part of about three or four months trying to deal with gutting/cleaning the house, getting a few more of my books sent off to be published, making plans, preparing for the con, and just all around getting ready for her visit, there are some things that are shockingly true in this thing (I really do have posters climbing the ceilings, we do have a broken mirror that has caused us to replace most of my bathroom, and I really did manage to get decorative art that somehow fits no actual frame size on the face of the earth- to name a few) others not so much (I already have my cosplay, actually, I cosplay the same charector every year, for example- I did have to get new shoes for it though and yes, I am already having trouble walking in them) so just... here, here you go, a jumbled up account of the last several months told with Sterek IM'ing and Laura Hale being a BAMF

**1\. The Invitation**

 

 **GreatestPharaohever:** _I'm so excited!!!! I'm FINALLY GONNA GET TO SEE YOU!!!_

 **HailDerek25:** _It's really cool, I'm excited too_

 **GreatestPharaohever:** _You really need to learn how to use exclamation points man..._

 **HailDerek25:** _I think it's fine_

 **GreatestPharaohever:** _Ugh I'm so happy!!! How long has it been since we met anyway???_

 **HailDerek25:** _Four or five years? I can't remember, I know we started RPing three years ago, we talked fic either a year or two before that_

 **GreatestPharaohever:** _I'm gonna say it's five_

 **HailDerek25:** _I think it's closer to four... weren't you already in college when we met?_

 **GreatestPharaohever:** _Nooooo idea bug-a-boo, BUT I was 18!! I remember because you pestered me- still could've been five years though_

 **HailDerek25:** _I pestered you about your age??_

 **GreatestPharaohever:** _Yesssss it was funny, now that I know you, but back then it was a liiiitttle bit creepy, like why did you care??_

 **HailDerek25:** _Honestly I was afraid I would go to jail for talking to a minor_

 **GreatestPharaohever:** _That's not how that works..._

 **HailDerek25:** _Well I know that NOW_

 **GreatestPharaohever:** _Weren't you only nineteen??_

 **HailDerek25:** _20_

 **GreatestPharaohever:** _Big scarey 2-0_

 **HailDerek25:** _That settles the debate, it was four years, I'm 24_

**GreatestPharaohever:** _WAS IT THOUGH? Did we meet riiiight after you turned 20 or like hella long after you turned 20? MAYBE IT'S CLOSER TO FIVE_

**HailDerek25:** _How much sugar have you had today Stiles?_

**GreatestPharaohever:** _Does that matter?_

 **HailDerek25:** _Yes_

"Are you talking to Stiles?"

Derek glanced up from the laptop, over his shoulder and waved slightly at his sister

"Yeah, did you want me to say hi for you?"

"Yeah, and ask him if he's going to be home in time for the convention, I'm SO tired of hearing you gripe and complain about not having a cosplay partner and there's only so much of the relentless geekery I can take," she teased, bopping the back of his head playfully

"You love relentless geekery... you're right about the cosplay though, I'll ask,"

 **GreatestPharaohever:** _So rude, asking a gentleman how much caffeine he's had, I'll inform you that it was only two cans of Mountain Dew_

 **HailDerek25:** _Scott let you have Mountain Dew???_

**GreatestPharaohever:** _What Scotty doesn't know won't hurt me_

**HailDerek25:** _I'm telling Scott_

**GreatestPharaohever:** _TRAITOR!!!! YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE HIS NUMBER_

**HailDerek25:** _I'll tell him when he gets home from vet school, I'll make a note on it and everything so I don't forget_

**GreatestPharaohever:** _Eeeeeviiiiiiiiiiiil_

**HailDerek25:** _I know, also Laura says 'Hi', and she'd like me to ask you if you're going to be home for the convention_

**GreatestPharaohever:** _HIIII LAURA!!!!! When's the con boo-bear?_

**HailDerek25:** _Boo bear?? You're getting worse, please go drink some water, please sober up, for the love of the Goddess.... September 25th_

**GreatestPharaohever:** _*eternal sobbing* That is LITERALLY the week before I get home :(_

**HailDerek25:** _You don't get home until October? I thought you said your extra classes ended in September?_

**GreatestPharaohever:** _They do but I have to stay here an extra week...._

**HailDerek25:** _Why???_

**GreatestPharaohever:** _Dad and Melissa got the date wrong and scheduled their honeymoon cruise that week and aren't gonna be home... they also scheduled some remodeling to be done wile they're gone so it could be nice for me an' Scott when we get home 'cause his classes don't end till like October 10th or something stupid like that and remember there was that flood back in March that RUINED the basement and downstairs and they had to crap up my room with stuff 'cause they had to get it all remodeled? Yeah well they really did it this time so they're peeling up the floor or my room and stuff so no bed for Stiles = staying in the rat trap an extra week UGH_

**HailDerek25:** _Seriously???_

**GreatestPharaohever:** _Yes my favorite dude, yes seriously, so annoyed, like why did I decide criminology was a good idea? Why did I decide COLLEGE was a good idea? DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I'LL BE PAYING OFF THESE LOANS? WHY DIDN'T I DO THE SMART THING AND DO SOMETHING CREATIVE? WHY AM I NOT TALENTED?_

**HailDerek25:** _Shush, you're very talented, you could write if you wanted to, you just don't have the patience for it, besides do you remember how much criminologists make? Give it five years, you'll be running me over with a steamroller, do I need to remind you how long it took before I made literally ANY money and how much of my life I've sacrificed to these books for this? And I still wouldn't make enough to live on my own, I'm really lucky Laura is as codependent as I am to be perfectly honest_

**GreatestPharaohever:** _Yay for really close siblings who don't like being alone :D But still though_

**HailDerek25:** _You're going to be a great criminologist Stiles, and considering the utter crap of the legal system lord knows we need it..._

"Well? What did he say?"

Derek blinked, looking up at Laura again as she placed a bowl of grapes next to him

"Um, he's regretting his life choices,"

She rolled her eyes, popping a grape in her mouth

"I meant about the convention Butterbean,"

"Oh... no his house is getting redone, he can't come back until the week after even though he's off school the week of,"

Her eyes narrowed, nose wrinkling

"So invite him to stay with us.... come on Derek, put your head on straight- or... bi in your case,"

"Laura... are you sure that's a good idea?" he asked anxiously

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"Well we're.... us... and you hate house guests,"

"No, I hate houseg uests that I don't like, I like Stiles, he's awesome, and more importantly YOU like Stiles, do you have any idea how long it's been since one of your freinds has graced these halls? Do you realize our dog literally has no idea what the concept of freindship is?"

"You do realize that you're perfectly capable of bringing your own freinds here right?" he frowned

"Do you really want MY freinds in this house?" she asked pointedly

Derek wrinkled his nose, flashing back to the last time Laura had visitors and how he had been on pins and needles all night for one reason or another...

Laura's freinds were loud, rowdy, and had about as much reference for personal space as a gaggle of untrained puppies

"So you'd REALLY be fine with Stiles staying here? LIVING here? In your house? For a week?"

"God Derek don't make me sound like the evil step mother, YES, invite your boyfreind, PLEASE have another person in your life who you actually like spending time with and who isn't going to potentially kill you- and for the love of ALL who will actually cosplay with you and drag you around the convention center so I can catch a breath now and then,"

"You'll still go though right? It's your convention too.." he frowned worriedly

"Yes you little dork, I'll go, I just want the option of being able to veer off without you freaking out, have another body with you if things get tight, ok?"

He sighed, glancing at the screen but not yet bothering to actually read the messages

"Where would he even sleep?"

"We have two guest rooms and Cora's room, take your pick,"

He bit his lip, nodding and grabbing a grape

"Ok.... ok I'll ask, alright," he conceded, typing his question a moment later

**GreatestPharaohever:** _Seriously though if they came out with a third movie I'd be there like midnight premiere material_

**HailDerek25:** _You can stay with me_

**GreatestPharaohever:** _??????? Come again????_

**HailDerek25:** _In September, you can stay with me in September for the week of the convention, it's ok, Laura is inviting you, we're going to meet soon anyway right? Why not just ... let you come home a week early to enjoy the con? I mean if you want to, ofcourse, I don't want you to feel weird_

**GreatestPharaohever:** _Are you serious?_

**HailDerek25:** _Yes_

**GreatestPharaohever:** _;OJHIRJIHJRAUHEGUIERHGEAREPH YES YES YES YES I WILL DO THE THING I'M GONNA LOOK UP FLIGHTS RIGHT NOW YESSSSS_

**HailDerek25:** _Let me know when you find out_

Five minutes later he was officially able to tell Laura that Stiles was coming to stay with them in September 

Somehow, she had been more outwardly excited that he was 

Inwardly, however, it was like fireworks going off 

**2\. The Overveiw**

A deep breath 

A deep, DEEP breath 

"Are you sure about this?" he asked after a moment 

Laura frowned deeply and glared at him, wrinkling her nose 

"We don't have a choice Derek," 

"Cora's room!" 

"First of all would you like it if Cora's freinds stayed in YOUR room? With their scents clogging it up and touching things? The answer to that is no, second of all have you SEEN Cora's room? It's just as bad," 

Derek groaned as he stared out at the wreckage 

The guest rooms were what he liked to describe as storage/pre-organization/works-in-progress/accidents 

Or what most people would just call "a mess" 

But this isn't just any mess 

This is the grand ruling master of messes 

"You call them The Suicide Rooms for a REASON Laura," he groaned 

"Yes and they have to get cleaned up sometime, we never should have let it get like this to begin with," 

There was a pause, Derek crossing his arms anxiously over his chest 

"How DID we let it get like this?" 

"Well it starts with the fact that we never finished unpacking last year and ends with Cora's recent week back from Brazil..." 

Derek hissed, yeah that alone would probably do it... 

"Add in the dog and the incident from April and you have a grand mess, dear brother," 

Derek sighed heavily, cringing at the wreckage 

"Laura... I know neither of us would exactly make the Top Ten list of people who are happy with themselves... but do we really hate ourselves THIS. MUCH?" 

"Derek if we can't get atleast one of these rooms clean in three months there's something wrong with us," 

"Maybe if we worked night and day but you're forgetting that you have a psychology practice to run and I have books to finish," 

She stared up at him, one eyebrow quirked up 

"Repeat that sentence little brother and ask yourself wich one of us is more capable of spending all day and night cleaning?" 

He cringed, ok, yes... yes that was bad, that was very bad 

"But you're a good person and you wouldn't do that to me," 

It was more of a desperate plea than a statement 

She groaned heavily, shaking her head and stepping into the room 

"Look... it won't be THAT bad, we'll just start by gutting it and then do the remodel and sort through the guts during the decorating phase, simple!" 

Derek shook his head slowly 

"Do you even hear yourself when you talk?" 

>~+~ 

**HailDerek25:** _Hi_

**GreatestPharaohever:** _HI!_

**HailDerek25:** _How are you?_

**GreatestPharaohever:** _Good, you? Have you seen Hot Topic's new OUAT stuff??_

**HailDerek25:** _I'm good- no, define 'new'_

**GreatestPharaohever:** _Go look omg_

**HailDerek25:** _Ok...?_

****GreatestPharaohever:** _< 3_ **

**HailDerek25:** _Is that a Hook throw blanket?_

**GreatestPharaohever:** _YES!!!_

**HailDerek25:** _.... I need that...._

**GreatestPharaohever:** _Did you see the Rumbelle tank top???_

**HailDerek25:** _Yeah, Laura will probably go for that, I'm not as interested, that blanket though..._

**GreatestPharaohever:** _Do it_

**HailDerek25:** _I already sleep with about a thousand things on my bed Stiles, Laura's about ready to have my pelt as a decoration..._

**GreatestPharaohever:** _DO THE THING I CAN'T EVEN DO THE THING UNTIL I MOVE BACK HOME BECAUSE I HAVE TOO MUCH BEDDING TO DRAG WITH ME ALREADY DOOO IIIITTTT_

**HailDerek25:** _You're a child_

**GreatestPharaohever:** _...Aaaaaaaaaaand?_

**HailDerek25:** _....And if Laura kills me for this you're not allowed to help her hide my body_

**GreatestPharaohever:** _Dude I'll find a necromancer and bring you back to life *happy dance*_

**HailDerek25:** _Don't even joke about the necromancers, that's some nasty business you do not want involvement in_

Derek sighed, putting his laptop down and walking towards Laura where she was currently sitting with her daytimer, penning things in here and there 

"How much grunt work do I have to do to have permission to pick out the bed accessories?" 

He could see her stiffen as she slowly pulled the pen out of her mouth and turned around 

"What in the HELL do you want to do with that bed?" 

"Hot Topic... Captain Hook.... throw blanket, please?" he grinned sheepishly 

"And you'll go through AAAAALL of the boxes by yourself?" she smirked 

He paled, wincing 

"That's cruel and unusual," 

"That's a guest room and I'm probably going to have people staying there myself one day, you'll have to do better than 'please' to mark your territory over there with your fantasy husband's face," she smirked 

Derek sighed heavily, head hanging 

The things he did for this fandom.... 

"Fine, I'll SORT all the boxes, I'm sure as hell not moving them all," 

"Brother dear you have a deal," she grinned wickedly 

"Why do I feel like I just made a deal with the devil...?" 

**3\. The Planning**

**GreatestPharaohever:** _I've decided I'm going to be the Emma to your hook <3_

**HailDerek25:** _Really???_

**GreatestPharaohever:** _Yepppppp, genderbent though 'cause I just cannot do fem cosplays, I'm sorry I just can't.. look girlish at all it'd be terrible_

**HailDerek25:** _No no no you're fine you're fine_

**GreatestPharaohever:** _Really???_

**HailDerek25:** _Yeah!_

**GreatestPharaohever:** _Great! Help me pick out a shirt to go under the jacket?_

**HailDerek25:** _Ofcourse_

"We should definately show him around town, things have changed alot since he was last here,"

Derek nodded slowly, glancing up from the list he was making

"Yeah, I agree,"

"We can take him to the new bookstore and Jamie's and Blue Sky..."

 **GreatestPharaohever:** _We should make videos! Like a cosplay video and mun video, if you want to ofcourse, I mean, it'd be cool right?_

"Hot Topic will be doing hot cash around that time and he'll have fun with that, didn't you say he doesn't have a Hot Topic by his school so he's stuck to online? Pity... we could go after the movie to that new burger place on the way home,"

**HailDerek25:** _You want to see Hotel Tranyslvania 2 right? It's what Laura and I were planning to see that week_

**GreatestPharaohever:** _YES!!!_

"We should get him to meet Erica and Boyd too, I'm sure they'd like eachother," Derek volunteered

"Erica and Boyd are a perfect idea! And didn't you say he likes writing? Maybe he'd be interested in meeting with Miss Morrell, she is your publisher,"

"He'd probably like that yeah,"

 **HailDerek25:** _It absolutely disgusts me that you've never seen Kill Bill_

 **GreatestPharaoh25:** _I want to though honestly_

 **HailDerek25:** _You're going to see it wile you're with us, Laura says so, and also Stevie Nicks- you have to hear her music, she's like an 80s Florence + The Machine kind of sort of_

 **GreatestPharaoh25:** _Whatever you guys want <3_

"You know he's going to spend an eternity with the dog," Derek commented

"As long as he doesn't take her downstairs... oh didn't you guys want to put up the Halloween decorations wile he's here?"

"Yeah and I won't rest until he's seen Lady In The Water, that's just his speed, and Under The Dome, I can't even believe he somehow missed that one, and we're going to marathon some of our favorite horror movies..."

"You two are going to be awfully busy," Laura snickered

It was at that moment, and only that moment, that it occurred to Derek that he might be slightly in over his head

 

**4\. The Books**

Eight in the morning

The clock read eight in the morning

It was eight in the morning and Derek had not slept

Perhaps the cruelest thing was that this wasn't even unusual

The door slammed open and Derek blinked up at Laura with a wince of guilt

"Really Derek Hale? REALLY?"

"Sorry Laur... I-" he paused to yawn, blinking the sleep out of his eyes

"I just wanted to finish one more horror story for the books... we're supposed to take them up Tuesday and we need to finish editing them between tommorrow and Monday so..."

"Derek... it IS tommorrow, just.... finish the one you're doing and go to sleep," she sighed

Derek nodded quickly, rubbing his eyes and adjusting his laptop lid to get a better veiw of the screen

"I swear Derek you better get this late night crap under control before your little boyfreind gets here or one of you is going to be in for a rude awakening..."

"He stays up late too," Derek pouted childishly

"Past five in the morning?"

He shut up, sinking down and looking away

"That's right, look ashamed, I'm THIS close to hanging a pet shaming sign around your neck and putting it on Tumblr, you are the worst about your health I swear to God UGH...."

She kept talking all the way back to her room and Derek really wished he didn't have werewolf hearing so he could just tune her out...

~+~

**GreatestPharaohever:** _You dropped off the books today? Yay! I'm so excited to read them when they come out :D_

**HailDerek25:** _Yeah I mailed the fairytale anthologies to you, we just picked those up today_

**GreatestPharaohever:** _Good God you're going to have more books than Ann Rice and Stephen King combined before you're even 30..._

**HailDerek25:** _I'm not THAT fast_

**GreatestPharaohever:** _Dude I'm pretty sure you are_

**HailDerek25:** _No... especially not if Laura has her way_

**GreatestPharaohever:** _?_

**HailDerek25:** _She's really getting annoyed with how late I'm up, she's worried about my health but I'm ok, I sleep alright, it's just the hours are different than her's_

**GreatestPharaohever:** _How?_

**HailDerek25:** _They're more nine PM to five AM than the other way around... except usually more like 3-6..._

**GreatestPharaohever:** _So when you say 'different from Laura's' you actually mean 'different from most of the waking world'_

**HailDerek25:** _Nocturnal people exist, you're a night person aren't you?_

**GreatestPharaohever:** _Sweetie, I'm a night person, you're an insane person_

**HailDerek25:** _...._

**GreatestPharaohever:** _Der....?_

**HailDerek25:** _Great, now I want an asylum AU with Doctor!Emma and patient!Hook... thanks Stiles, thanks, I needed that, as if I don't have enough to write_

**GreatestPharaohever:** _*eternal laughter*_

**HailDerek25:** _It isn't funny, wait until you see my computer, then you're just going to cry because it's an honest to Goddess nightmare_

**GreatestPharaohever:** _*still laughing*_

**HailDerek25:** _.....You know what?_

**GreatestPharaohever:** _What?_

**HailDerek25:** _This would be a hell of alot better as an RP than a fanfiction..._

**GreatestPharaohever:** _YES_

**HailDerek25:** _Do you want to do it?_

**GreatestPharaohever:** _YES_

**HailDerek25:** _You start or I?_

**GreatestPharaohever:** _You <3 Buuuuuut one thing first_

**HailDerek25:** _Yes?_

**GreatestPharaohever:** _Seriously, for your own health, reign in the sleep thing?? Like ok I know what it is to be an insomniac it isn't fun and it's a hard habit to break_

**HailDerek25:** _It isn't insomnia, it's just having different hours than most people, I'm fine Stiles, I promise_

**GreatestPharaohever:** _You're getting your eight hours?_

**HailDerek25:** _Usually_

**GreatestPharaohever:** _You worry me big guy, when I get there there are going to be some changes afoot! I already watch my dad like a hawk, you think it'll be hard for me to add you to my schedule?_

**HailDerek25:** _Whatever you say Stiles_

**GreatestPharaohever:** _LIKE. A. HAWK._

**HailDerek25:** _Ok Stiles_

He had to admit, as much as he didn't want to, that Stiles' overprotective attitude was more than just a little endearing.... 

**5\. The Cleaning**

"Why? Why did we do this to ourselves?" Laura howled as she hauled another box into the hall, slumping over it and screaming dramatically 

"You know, I asked you that same thing last week and you all did was glare at me," Derek commented back as he put another box inside a second box- admittedly, they had alot of boxes, it may be a problem that neither of them are prepared to address yet 

"Yeah well I hadn't anticipated what the belly of the beast looked like yet, we were just getting rid of the outer layer of crap... God how much does Cora bring back from her trips!?" she cried, kicking a box marked "From Italy With Love" 

"I'm starting to think she's trying to build her own little earth inside this room," Derek grumbled back, opening one of the dresser drawers and shaking his head- it was snowglobes, wall to wall snowglobes, that really shouldn't surprise him at all 

"Don't play innocent in this either Derek Hale, you have enough tiny collectable idiocies to burry a town under," she paused, picking up a tiny jack-o-lantern statuette as proof 

He nodded slowly, arms crossed over his chest as he walked over to the closet, cleared his throat, and opened the door, stepping aside and gesturing to the avalanche of stuffed animals that came pouring out of it 

"You were saying?" 

"Your BOOKS-" 

"Your decorations-" 

"Your MOVIES-" 

"Your 'beauty supplies'!" 

"Hey! Women need those!" 

"You're a WEREWOLF Laura! You don't need concealer- you've never had acne a day in your life!" 

"Do you even know how make up WORKS?" 

"No! And honestly, I'm glad I don't!" 

Laura sighed, leaning against the dresser and watching as Derek moved his foot around sheepishly, picking up a random teddy bear and hugging it in one arm like a child 

"I think we're overheating," she said after a moment 

"Do the vents in this room even work?" Derek sighed 

Laura glanced up, narrowing her eyes at the closed vents and walking over to the closet, grabbing a clothe's hanger and starting to bend it to her will 

"No, but they will soon enough," she threatened, smacking the bent hanger against her palm a few times and glaring at the vent 

Derek winced in sympathy 

~+~ 

**GreatestPharaohever:** _I just uncovered a giant prompt list from a year ago in the depths of my laptop_

**HailDerek25:** _Define 'giant'_

**GreatestPharaohever:** _Six pages_

**HailDerek25:** _Mother of Brigid..._

**GreatestPharaohever:** _You're so cute <3 And yessssss as if I wasn't already doing alot... I'm so tempted to do like six of these right now_

**HailDerek25:** _Do it_

**HailDerek25:** _And why am I cute??_

**GreatestPharaohever:** _EXCUSE YOU LITTLE BOY I AM DOING ALOT AS IT IS, and you're cute because of your little sayings_

**HailDerek25:** _Excuse you, **child** , I'm older than you are and don't talk to me about doing alot, you're going to cry when you see my laptop, actually, sincerely cry, also I still don't get how that's cute, do you know who Brigid is?_

**GreatestPharaohever:** _BY TWO YEARS DORK LORD also pfft you're going to scream in agony when you see mine- also also yes I know who Brigid is I just still think it's adorable that you substitute F bombs and stuff for Pagan deities_

**HailDerek25:** _.... That's not quite what I'm doing here Stiles...._

**HailDerek25:** _Also I'm still older and I don't think you're going to be complaining after you see the crap on my computer so hush_

**GreatestPharaohever:** _?? Then what exactly are you doing?? And no nope no nah mine is very much still worse thanks_

**HailDerek25:** _Impossible and never mind, it's just something Laura does_

**GreatestPharaohever:** _You know something?_

**HailDerek25:** _?_

**GreatestPharaohever:** _You're still cute <3_

**6\. The Cosplay**

"I still think this is a bad idea, just for the record," Laura shrugged 

Derek wrinkled his nose, sighing and staring at the coat in front of him 

"It's FINE," he insisted, starting to set it on the hanger 

"Derek, it's going to be in a poorly air conditioned convention center in the blazing heat, probably upwards of ninety degrees, and you're going to be wearing three layers of leather including a coat that probably weighs twenty pounds on it's own, this is a BAD idea, especially for a werewolf who already has the body temperature of mid-August," she complained, leaning down and picking up the dog in front of her to start littering her with kisses 

"I've cosplayed before Laura, and it's not that heavy," he shrugged, holding up the hanger and watching in despair as the coat immediately shluffed off of it 

She stared at the coat, then back at him 

"This is an entirely new extreme though- not to mention THOSE monstrosities," 

Derek pouted, staring at the black boots in the corner 

"They're FINE," 

"You're going to hurt yourself little brother," 

"I'll heal!" 

"In front of the human?" 

He cringed, she had a point... 

"I tried them on before I bought them remember? It's FINE, I'll be ok," 

Laura stared down at the Yorkie in her arms, clearly displeased 

"He says he's fine," she said, looking back up at Derek 

"Wear them out a few times before the convention just in case, please, for the love of Goddess, do THAT much for me," 

"Fine," he relented, shrugging and setting the shoes by the door 

"This won't end well..." she sighed 

~+~ 

**GreatestPharaohever:** _What do you think of my wig?? Be honest_

**HailDerek25:** _It looks really good, I think it was a good decision to leave Emma's hair long rather than try just dying your own, short hair wouldn't work I don't think_

**GreatestPharaohever:** _Yes and also I'd look terrible as a blonde yuck_

**HailDerek25:** _I don't think that's true, I can't imagine you looking terrible as anything..._

**GreatestPharaohever:** _Awww <3 But ok I'm gonna send you some pictures of the make up tests now and you tell me wich one you like?_

**HailDerek25:** _Mm-hm_

**GreatestPharaohever:** _God I'm toeing the line here but my natural face doesn't look like Emma's... and I gotta cover up my moles :(_

**HailDerek25:** _Just leave them, you don't have to be exact you know..._

**GreatestPharaohever:** _I know but I want to be close-ish..._

**HailDerek25:** _Leave the moles, I like them_

**GreatestPharaohever:** Nooooo they gotta go; are you wearing guy-liner babe? 

**HailDerek25:** _Keep them, and I haven't decided, maybe? I know I sort of need to in order to copy Hook, especially with Regina's comment on it, now it's actually canon-ish that he wears it... but I've never worn make up, I'm kind of scared of it_

**GreatestPharaohever:** _I can do it for you! Or Laura can but I can do it, I'd like to_

**HailDerek25:** _Laura is a monster, I'm not letting her near my face, you sure you wouldn't mind?_

**GreatestPharaohever:** _Ofcourse not!!_

**HailDerek25:** _Well what do I buy? Mascara?_

**GreatestPharaohever:** _.... Maybe I'll just bring the guy-liner with me huh?_

~+~ 

"You sure you don't want to cosplay Laura?" Derek smirked as he set another bag of books to sort through on the floor 

"I think my Penny Dreadful dress will be enough thanks," she chuckled 

He shrugged, starting to look through the books 

"I don't want to get in the way of one of the most beloved OTPs of all time anyway, and I'm sure alot of people will be taking your picture this year," she teased, making a camera motion with her fingers 

"I don't know about that..." he mumbled back 

Laura wrinkled her nose, gently nudging the dog out of the way as she moved closer 

"Uh-oh, frowny face, what's wrong?" 

He rolled his eyes but knew better than to try to arguing with her 

"I.. don't know if I want to be noticed... I know it's stupid, Stiles and I are doing those... website... video thingys... and we're cosplaying a popular couple so.. it's pretty much expected.. and I want people to like my cosplay and tell me so but ..." 

"But you're nervous, these are people you want to impress and you're worried you won't be impressive," 

He nodded quickly, biting his lip 

"I've never cosplayed someone this noticeable before, I haven't really gotten any attention, and when I do I just make an idiot of myself... I don't want to look stupid and I definitely don't want to make STILES look stupid..." 

Derek knew from past experience that he could be a bit of an air-head when he was nervous- or alot of an air head, he had cosplayed Sirius Black one year and when someone complimented him on actually looking quite a bit like Sirius he had actually, very dumbly, felt the need to point out that he was wearing a wig 

Not his best or brightest moment for sure 

"That isn't going to happen, but I'm sure Stiles wouldn't care even if it did," 

"I don't think he would either but you never know.." 

_She sighed softly, wrapping an arm around his back_

"You know, for a wolf, you're an awfully rabbit-hearted soul," 

"I know," Derek grumbled 

"That's nothing to feel bad about, the world needs more gentle people," 

"Even people who would rather lock themselves in a closet all day than risk doing something stupid in front of complete strangers?" 

"Yes, look.. you just said it yourself, they're strangers, Stiles should be the one you're concerned with and it doesn't seem to me like he's anything but smitten with you," 

Derek sighed, staring at the floor and wringing his hands in his lap 

"I just hope it works out.." 

Laura smirked, picking up the dog and holding her up as she started licking Derek's face 

"It will," she said, smirking when the puppy licks started to make her brother laugh 

"I promise," 

~+~ 

**GreatestPharaohever:** _I got my jacket today!!! Last peice of cosplay is secure!!_

**HailDerek25:** _That's great!_

**GreatestPharaohever:** _Yep! You ready to go too big guy?_

**HailDerek25:** _Hook and all_

**GreatestPharaohever:** _I guess you could say that's.... hexcellent_

**HailDerek25:** _How much Ever After High did you watch today?_

**GreatestPharaohever:** _Maybe alot, does it matter?_

**HailDerek25:** _It does when you start using the slang_

**GreatestPharaohever:** _Don't be such a gloom flower D: Besides YOU KNOW YOU LIKE IT_

**HailDerek25:** _I will neither confirm nor deny that_

**GreatestPharaohever:** _Oh my God you know what we should do????_

**HailDerek25:** _??_

**GreatestPharaohever:** _Next year we should cosplay Cerise and Raven!!! Genderbent ofcourse because of obvious reasons like your face_

**HailDerek25:** _Next year?_

**GreatestPharaohever:** _Unless you still wanna do Captain Swan?? I'm TOTALLY cool with that by the way!! I just thought maybe you might want to do something different? We don't have to do Little Red Queen though, we could do Destiel or Ethan/Vanessa (forgot the ship name) or maybe someone from AHS? I wish AHS did like actual costumes though 'cause no one would recognize us or OH OH HANNIGRAM WE CAN DO HANNIGRAM I CAN WEAR ANTLERS DEREK!!! ANTLERS!!! :D CAN WE PLEAASSEEE????_

**HailDerek25:** _Sure, we can cosplay whoever you want_

**GreatestPharaohever:** _REALLY?_

**HailDerek25:** _Why not?_

**GreatestPharaohever:** _WHAT ABOUT STUCKY?_

**HailDerek25:** _We can do Stucky_

**GreatestPharaohever:** _STEAMPUNK RED RIDING HOOD/BIG BAD WOLF?_

**HailDerek25:** _Ok_

**GreatestPharaohever:** _DISNEY_

**HailDerek25:** _Stiles, we can cosplay whoever you want_

**GreatestPharaohever:** _< 3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3_

**GreatestPharaohever** _Even Seto/Atem? 'Cause like I'm 99.9% sure you don't even ship that?_

**HailDerek25:** _Let's get through some of the couples we actually both agree on first before we start talking about the NOTPs ok?_

**7\. The Time Of The Month**

"Do you know when the full moon is this month?" 

Laura looked up slowly from the measuring tape she was working with and shook her head 

"Thursday, Thursday September 24th, AKA the day after Stiles gets here," 

Laura hissed and cringed 

"Oh that's not good..." 

"Exactly," he groaned, running his fingers through his hair 

"Well... look, it isn't such a problem ok? It's fine, you're excellent with your control, even during the full moon, we can break it to him gently, the night he gets here or maybe the morning after we can just... show him our shifts and ... all done, I mean listen, you're pretty much in love with him anyway right? He would have to find out sooner or later," 

Derek sighed, shaking his head anxiously 

"I'm going to feel like crap... I don't want to spend my first day with him feeling miserable because of some stupid monthly disturbance... why does it have to be that week? Why can't it be the week before? Or the week after? I can't believe this.. I ask the full moon for ONE favor a year- not to interfere with the convention, and it decides to appear the night before AND when Stiles is visiting... I just... ugh..." 

"Kind of makes you wish it would all go away with some Midol and a heating pad huh?" she asked, glancing down at him from her position on the counter 

He squinted, tilting his head like a puppy 

"What are you implying?" 

"Oh nothing, but one thing is certain, we HAVE to have this mirror replaced now," 

Derek cringed and looked away sheepishly from the broken mirror in front of them 

>It had been their first full moon back in California and they hadn't been used to the new timezone, having not gotten outside before the shift kicked in and resulting in both of them shifting in the house- Derek ended up kicking the mirror by accident and breaking a corner off of it... 

"Why couldn't it just be this week?" he sighed 

~+~ 

**GreatestPharaohever:** _I can't believe it's already this time of the month!!_

**HailDerek25:** _I know_

**GreatestPharaohever:** _Why can't we just have season four already? Why does NBC have to be such a butt nugget? WHY CAN'T WE HAVE MORE HANNIBAL? *intense sobbing*_

**HailDerek25:** _I know... look on the bright side though, atleast Hannigram is cannon_

**GreatestPharaohever:** _YEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSS_

**HailDerek25:** _It was done beautifully_

**GreatestPharaohever:** _The Wrath Of The Lamb has to be the best episode ever_

**HailDerek25:** _Couldn't agree more, have you seen the official sketch of the dinner made out of Bedelia's leg? It confirms 100% that Hannibal is alive_

**GreatestPharaohever:** _NO I HAVEN'T LINK???? Also I noticed there were three place settings, Hannigram munchin' on the murder wife!! <3_

**HailDerek25:** _God that sounds terrible_

**GreatestPharaohever:** _Ehhhh_

**HailDerek25:** _It almost makes me want to do a Hannigram RP though..._

**GreatestPharaohever:** _I could never pull it off though.. I know for a fact I could never do Hannibal and I'm not sure I could do Will either..._

**HailDerek25:** _I can't do either of them either..._

**GreatestPharaohever:** _Aw well_

**HailDerek25:** _Yeah, Captain Swan week is coming up, maybe someone will do a Wrath Of The Lamb graphic set or something?_

**GreatestPharaohever:** _So. Much. ANGST._

**HailDerek25:** _You live on angst_

**GreatestPharaohever:** _This is true, this is very true_

 

**8\. The Decorating**

"I still can't believe you're letting me hang Bedelia's leg in the guest room,"

"Why not? It's an official drawing, it's cool!" Laura snorted, groaning as she put down another picture frame

"I have got to hand it to you little brother, you've managed to somehow pick out the WEIRDEST sized pictures on the face of the EARTH, I'm pretty sure a 9 x 14 doesn't exist," she sighed, shaking her head

She had a point, they'd been looking for picture frames for two weeks for some of the artwork they had bought for the room, a few Strangelings for Laura's taste and a few peices of fanart for Derek's

None of them were sized even somewhat normally

Not even CLOSE

Not even the expensive Hannigram print from Society6

The only thing that actually had a normal size, ironically, was the picture of Bedelia's leg that they had printed off on their own printer

8 1/2 x 11 indeed....

"This is freaking obscene," Laura groaned as she tried desperately to find anything even RESEMBLING a 4 x 5

Derek just heaved a sigh, wandering towards the poster section before his head exploded

There was only so much of this nonsense he could take...

He had been decking out his own room in more posters lately in some vague and vain effort to make it more appealing after some of his older (see: crappy) posters had finally given out and fallen to their deaths the month before

He had finally been satisfied (mostly) with the ones he ordered online the night before but now...

"iZombie," he breathed, staring in amazement

He didn't know iZombie posters were a thing....

Biting his lip, he grabbed one out of the bin and walked innocently back to the cart, about to subtlely drop it in when he heard Laura clear her throat

He glanced at her- and her deeply aggrivated experession, and decided that the only way to sneak this past her "I'm not letting my house become a comic book store Derek" insistance

And that way was to be cute

"Ah, I see you're looking unamused," he said in a fake deep voice, twirling the poster in his fingers

"I can assure you however that this poster is the last one for the foreseeable future and it goes perfectly with ever-" and there went said poster, clattering to the floor

So much for the would've-been-cute-Mulan-impression

"Laura it's iZombie you can't deny me that,"

She heaved a massive sigh and rolled her eyes

"Just pick it up Liv- and if you even LOOK at one more FREAKING poster this YEAR you won't be alive any-moore!"

"....That was a really clever pun,"

~+~

**GreatestPharaohever:** _I just finished tinkering around with your Collin O'Donohugh FC's theme- go look!_

**HailDerek25:** _Alright, thanks_

**GreatestPharaohever:** _Mm-hm, do you need me to play with the theme on any of your other blogs?_

**HailDerek25:** _Maybe my meta blog_

**GreatestPharaohever:** _Kays_

**HailDerek25:** _It looks really good, can you make the font bigger?_

**GreatestPharaohever:** _I don't think so... I can make it darker?_

**HailDerek25:** _Please? What is it with people and tiny font? I feel old but I just can't read it like that, why doesn't anyone want font they can read?_

**GreatestPharaohever:** _Noooo idea- check again big guy_

**HailDerek25:** _That's perfect, thanks_

**GreatestPharaohever:** _Yep, gimme the password for your meta blog_

**HailDerek25:** _It's a sideblog, it's the same as my personal_

**GreatestPharaohever:** _Thanks boo <3_

**HailDerek25:** _You're going to have fun calling me all these names around Laura aren't you?_

**GreatestPharaohever:** _Yeeessssss_

**HailDerek25:** _Just be carefull around the dog or she'll get jealous_

**GreatestPharaohever:** _Awwww lil' Isabo gets jealous of her daddy because he gets a drop of attention when she gets an ocean of it?_

**HailDerek25:** _YES_

**GreatestPharaohever:** _Omg you get jealous of her too don't you?_

**HailDerek25:** _No_

**GreatestPharaohever:** _YOU DO HOLY YES YOU GET JEALOUS OF THE YORKIE DON'T YOU DEAR-BEAR?_

**HailDerek25:** _No, she's the one who tramples me whenever I get anywhere near her spot_

**GreatestPharaohever:** _She has a spot?_

**HailDerek25:** _Yeah_

**GreatestPharaohever:** _Oh my God...._

**HailDerek25:** _You think that's bad? Just wait until you see how Laura gives her chocolate milk_

**GreatestPharaohever:** _WHAT DOES THAT EVEN MEAN?_

**HailDerek25:** _You'll see, just don't spend too much time in her room or she might climb in your lap wile you're trying to do things_

**GreatestPharaohever:** _Oh my GOD...._

_~+~_

"I swear... they couldn't make these measurements any harder if they tried," Laura grumbled, looking over her notepad and shaking her head at the jumbled up measurements in hand 

Derek, in the mean time, was clinging onto the cart for dear life and staring up at her as if he was desperate to be put out of his misery 

"Are you going to live little bro?" 

"Uh-huh," Derek groaned 

"Those boots aren't made for walking are they?" 

"Uh-uh..." 

She sighed, leaning over and gently plucking at Derek's hair 

"Those boots are killing you aren't they?" 

"Yeah..." 

"Sweating rivers aren't you?" 

"Yeah..." 

"Do you want to give me ANY indication of how you're going to survive the convention?" 

Derek sighed, glancing up at her and shaking his head 

"I'll be ok, I'm a werewolf, I'll be fine," 

"Derek you've been out for three hours and you look like you're on death's door, won't you PLEASE wear some tennis shoes?" 

He shook his head desperately, wrinkling his nose 

"Stiles is wearing boots..." 

"That's his problem, PLEASE abandon the boots MONICA!" 

He groaned, shaking his head harder 

"First it's the boots, then it's the coat, before you know it you'll have me convinced not to cosplay at all, look I just... maybe need DIFFERENT boots... these felt good at first but I think I've worn my heels into them.. I feel a ditch forming..." 

Laura sighed, probably for the millionth time if anyone was keeping count 

"Please go sit down before you die, I have to mess around with this ridiculousness," she grumbled, staring up at the towel racks above her and shaking her head 

Because ofcourse it couldn't have just stopped with the mirror, oh hell no, first it was the mirror and then when the mirror got replaced the towel racks went all weird and now THEY had to be replaced too and she was a little bit certain that the entire bathroom was going to get redone before this was over with.. 

She was so absorbed in what she was doing, in fact, that she hadn't even noticed that Derek had taken her advice until a full five minutes later 

"Der?" she asked, turning and seeing him leaning up against a shower display, head on the door and legs spread out on the tile 

"Groan if you can hear me little brother," 

Derek groaned 

"That's my good zombie, can you move or do I have to drag you out of here by the scruff of your neck?" 

"'M'fine..." he grumbled, slowly rising to his feet again and wincing 

"Atleast I don't feel as hot..." 

"Tile cool you down Lassie?" 

He rolled his eyes 

>"You know for a werewolf you make an awfull lot of dog jokes..." 

~+~ 

**GreatestPharaohever:** _I can't wait to read that fic..._

**HailDerek25:** _That reminds me, can I ask you for some help?_

**GreatestPharaohever:** _Ofcourse my lovely_

**HailDerek25:** _I'm doing the designer!Emma/model!Hook fic_

**GreatestPharaohever:** _Oh my Gooooooooood_

**HailDerek25:** _Can you help me decide what Regina's studio looks like? Emma's is just going to be a wreck to be quite honest but Regina has style and a sense of organization_

**GreatestPharaohever:** _Yessss I can help you with this, mmm so Regina ... maybe a queenish theme? Liiiike some tiaras hanging here and there? A few ravens around? Like maybe a picture of ravens?_

**HailDerek25:** _I just need it to be simple and clean in contrast to Emma's_

**GreatestPharaohever:** _Yeah ok, so maybe just clean white and like a picture of a single raven above her chair? And .. hmm.. mm gimme a second and let me look some stuff up?_

**HailDerek25:** _Certainly_

**GreatestPharaohever:** _Cool! So excited for this!! Fashion designer Emma and coutor model Killian hnnnngggggg_

**HailDerek25:** _Thought you hated high fashion_

**GreatestPharaohever:** _I do but imagine Hook in like some Project Runway get up right? Like a fancy scarf and REALLY FITTED JEANS and a NICE JACKET hnnnnngggggg gimmeeeeee_

**HailDerek25:** _You're such a Hook fanatic_

**GreatestPharaohever:** _EXCUSE YOU AND WHAT DO YOU CALL YOURSELF?_

**HailDerek25:** _Also a Hook fanatic, I'm just saying_

**GreatestPharaohever:** _It's hilarious because I didn't like him at first, I didn't like Captain Swan at first either, because the entire thing with him and them was like really poorly based in the beginning, he was a butthead and misogynistic and stuff but it got better and now just... *swoon*_

**HailDerek25:** _I'll have to remember that "Leather clad bad boy with a secret heart of gold who loves kittens and long walks on the beach" is your type_

**GreatestPharaohever:** _IT'S SO MY TYPE_

Honestly, Derek wasn't at all kidding about keeping that in mind 

~+~ 

The thing is, just because werewolves have increased stamina, doesn't mean they have endless stamina 

That was something Derek had been quickly finding out recently... 

Panting quietly, he took a step down from the step-stool and took a step back to admire his work, cringing instantly 

"How is it still crooked?" he mumbled to himself 

He groaned, rubbing at his eyes desperately 

He had been screwing around with getting these posters hung all day and they still weren't cooperating 

The worst part was that, despite actually being a fairly tall person, his walls were such that hanging anything required a height boost just to get the right angle and to get over the shelves he had installed 

This left him in a very awkward position as he gripped a few more push pins in his teeth and climbed back on the step-stool, grumbling as he strained to reach the edge of the ceiling 

Some people had mirrors on their ceilings, Derek had posters 

Technically, they weren't QUITE on the ceiling, it's just that the top of the posters were bent a little at the very highest part of the wall... 

It didn't count in his opinion 

Leaning a little closer and trying to reach the top, he felt sweat trickle down his back, growling lowly as he struggled to get the pins facing the right way, his gloves making it even harder than it would have usually been 

Because he had already been cut twice earlier hanging these things and just because papper cuts heal quickly enough doesn't mean they don't still hurt 

Gloves were just the natural way to go, especially since he liked the way they looked 

He may or may not have a thing for black gloves that he was sort of hoping Stiles would one day exploit... 

Black motorcycle gloves... 

It was with this train of thought that Derek very nearly lost his footing and fell 

Luckily though, within the hour, he gave up on trying to get the poster straight and just put everything down, atleast he was finished... 

"I'm taking a shower Laur.." he mumbled as he exited his room, making a b-line for the bathroom 

Laura nodded to him, pulling her long black hair back into a loose bun so she could get started on cleaning the kitchen 

Though she decided to peek in Derek's room first just to see what it looked like 

Derek barely had the bathroom door shut before he heard a loud, shrill "DEREK HALE!" 

Incidentally having no exposed wall space wasn't Laura's asthetic 

**9\. The Anxiety**

**GreatestPharaohever:** _Just a few more days!! I'm so excited!!!_

**HailDerek25:** _So am I_

**GreatestPharaohever:** _This is going to be a blast_

**HailDerek25:** _Yeah it is_

**GreatestPharaohever:** _I'm even bringing Isabo a treat~_

**HailDerek25:** _You really don't have to do that_

**GreatestPharaohever:** _C'moooooonnn I don't have a dog (yet) the least you can do is let me spoil your's_

**HailDerek25:** _Oh trust me, she's spoiled, and barely potty trained_

**GreatestPharaohever:** _Eh, I won't mind_

**HailDerek25:** _Don't be so sure, she's got alot of bad habits, and you know she isn't allowed downstairs because she'll just pee all over the carpet- and she'll run around and NO ONE can catch her, she won't go upstairs until she's ready, and she might chew things, I mean she's out of the chewing phase but..._

**GreatestPharaohever:** _No downstairs, got it, no problem_

**HailDerek25:** _We have a baby gate for her at the stairs, you have to lock it, is that ok?_

**GreatestPharaohever:** _... Yes?? I can lock a gate?_

**HailDerek25:** _I'm just saying it's a pain sometimes_

**GreatestPharaohever:** _It's fine_

**HailDerek25:** _But the dog isn't even the biggest problem, Cora might be home early- and knowing her she'll just fly in without telling us, she tends to be rather... brash and tempermental..._

**GreatestPharaohever:** _So am I_

**HailDerek25:** _Just try not to take it personally if she snips at you, she does that to everyone, and Laura likes to tease.. she really really likes to tease so just .. tell her if she says something over the line?_

**GreatestPharaohever:** _Dude it's FINE, they're your sisters, they're good, I'm sure of it, I won't be bothered_

**HailDerek25:** _I'm just saying they can be alot to handle sometimes and you're sort of getting a crash course on it all, not to mention there's me_

**GreatestPharaohever:** _You?? As in??_

**HailDerek25:** _As in I'm the worst to deal with_

**GreatestPharaohever:** _Lol no_

**HailDerek25:** _Yes? I'm telling you I'm terrible, I don't know how you're going to tolerate me, I'm quiet and shy and don't talk much and I zone out alot_

**GreatestPharaohever:** _So do I_

**HailDerek25:** _I'm brash and I might be kind of... crabby... when I get tired_

**GreatestPharaohever:** _I am the reigning king of brash and crabby my freind_

**HailDerek25:** _I sweat- excessively_

**GreatestPharaohever:** _I could fill a sink in an hour, what's your point?_

**HailDerek25:** _I stay up late, really late, you probably won't sleep_

**GreatestPharaohever:** _Have you forgotten my extensive history with insomnia? I'm used to it, I'm already not gonna sleep at all Tuesday because I have to be up at butt-crack o'clock to catch the plane_

**HailDerek25:** _I don't .. do stuff, I'm really .. kind of terribly a homey person, some of our favorite places closed down too so I can't even take you to those, and I write all the time, I'm not even kidding, you'll get annoyed with it_

**GreatestPharaohever:** _Derek... Derek listen to my words, try to process what I'm saying to you- you. are. fine. You're ok, none of this stuff is gonna bother me, I'm more worried about you thinking I've ascended from hell than worried about any of these things that you seem to think are problems, dude, you're a person, no one is perfect and to be honest none of this sounds like problems to me? I'm cool with it_

**HailDerek25:** _You say that now_

**GreatestPharaohever:** _Derek... seriously, honestly, are you ok?_

**HailDerek25:** _Yeah, why?_

~+~ 

"Should I shave?" 

"I'm sorry?" Laura asked, glancing up from her book 

"Should I shave? What if Stiles doesn't like scruff?" Derek repeated 

"Aren't you cosplaying Captain Hook? Who, you know, has a beard?" 

He blinked 

"Oh.. yeah... that's true..." 

She took a breath, sincerely glad that was over 

"Should I shave everywhere else?" 

Or not 

"Excuse me?" 

"Just... some people are bothered by it, maybe I should just- .... how much does waxing hurt?" 

She came to the realization that she wasn't going to finish this book anytime soon and promptly put it down 

"Well Derek I'll put it this way, there's a reason why women laugh everytime men get waxed and it isn't just because they're cute when they scream in agony," 

Derek winced 

"That bad?" 

"That bad, have you ever seen ME talk about it?" 

"Well no-" 

"There's a reason for that, take it from a woman- it ISN'T something you want to experiment with," 

He nodded solemnly, nitting his brows 

"What about your razor..?" 

"Derek why in the HELL are you obsessing over this?" 

"I'm just thinking.... is my skin soft? Do you think my skin is soft?" 

Suddenly Laura became very glad that Derek wasn't the type to date frequently- or at all if his past lack of dates means anything 

Derek may have have a crush on Stiles (or be completely in love with him) by what Laura nos but at this point they ARE still just freinds... 

"What, do you think he's going to be on you all the time?" she sighed 

"Well yes... he's living with us for a week..." 

"No.. no no... ON you, physically, touching, wallowing around like a Chinchilla taking a dust bath," 

Derek cringed, shaking his head 

"Ofcourse not," 

He sort of hoped for that in the future but not with Laura in the next room certainly... 

"Then WHY does it matter if your skin is soft?" 

"Well suppose we want to hold hands or something..." 

Laura screamed in frustration and threw a pillow at him, shaking her head furiously 

"Laura..?" 

"What?" 

There was a pause 

"Do you think I need to lose weight?" 

The screaming just got louder 

**10\. The Arrival**

Waiting for the plane to land was sort of indescribable 

There was no hyperactive, jittery, boiling over excitement like people had in movies 

It was all much more calm and resigned 

More... surreal 

Almost like it wasn't going to happen 

It was the strangest feeling 

But Derek was waiting 

He had even made a sign with Stiles' name on it 

Not like they didn't know what eachother looked like but it was more to be... well... cute... 

It was highly unlikely anything like this would ever happen again, might as well use the chance wile he had it 

He heard the alert that the flight was landing over the loud speaker and inhaled 

He had no idea how long he would be waiting to see Stiles emerge through the doors, through the crowd, if he'd see Derek right away or if they'd miss eachother at first 

He wasn't sure 

He didn't know 

But he held onto the sign and waited with about as much patience as a rabbit 

Because no matter how much he just wanted to rip the band-aid off and just... see him... for the first time in person 

He'd wait as long as he needed to 

For Stiles, he'd wait for an eternity 

**1\. The Excitement**

"Have I mentioned to you that I hate planes?" Stiles grumbled into the phone 

_"Once or twice,"_

"Well I'm tellin' ya' Scotty, I HATE planes, yeesh!!" 

_"It was worth it though right? Have you met him yet?"_

"No no not yet, I'm still hiking through people traffic," 

_"Aww.... are you going to tell him this week?"_

"Tell him what? That I'm in love with him or that I'm a jackal?" 

_"Both?"_

_He licked his lips, nodding slowly_

"Yeah... yeah I think so, God I don't know what I'm more nervous about, telling a guy I've never met that I'm completely head over heels for him ... or telling a human that I'm a supernatural harbringer of death... God..." 

_"I'm sure it'll be fine, just stay positive! You never know!"_

"Yeah yeah you never know," he chuckled, glancing up and seeing a sign up ahead with bold letters reading **"STILES + EMMA"**

A grin split across his face and he bit his lip 

"I've gotta go Scotty, I'm about to be romanced here, I can just feel it," 


End file.
